


Welcome to Cooking with: Hellspawn

by Sorrel_the_Dork



Series: Moments with Team B.P.R.D [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, Cravings, Friendship, Gen, Hellboy II: The Golden Army - Freeform, I suck at tagging, Movie Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Post Hellboy II, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_the_Dork/pseuds/Sorrel_the_Dork
Summary: Hellboy is in dire need of some assistance and who would be a better choice then you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Alright! Second Fan Fiction in less then a week!  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> I love friendship situation fan fictions above everything else, so enjoy!))

There you stood, in the middle of the kitchen. Arms folded over your chest and disbelief painted across your face as you questioned the big red monkey called Hellboy,  
"Are you serious?"  
You asked sternly, brow raised as your head cocked slightly,  
"You've never. EVER. made cookies before? Ever? What- What kind of childhood did you have?!"  
Hands flew in different directions as you tried to express your concern to its fullest.  
Hellboy just took the questioning with patience as he held his arms crossed, savoring the cigar that rested between his lips.  
" Apparently one without cookies. Now look, are you going to keep scoldin' me about cookies or do I need to find a way to grab some at the store, because Liz asked for them almost-"  
He took a quick glance at the clock hanging above the light switch before looking back at you with a shocked expression,  
" Oh sh- almost a half hour ago! Come on kid. Help me out!"  
He stressed as he stepped closer, enveloping your shoulders into his large hands, being careful not to dislocate anything with his stone appendage.  
With Liz being pregnant, Red tried to bring her everything she craved for, and right now she wanted cookies.  
"Alright Alright,"  
Stepping away from his grasp, you picked up something from the counter that caused a sly smile to work its way across your face,  
"But! You're going to have to wear this~"  
The look of distaste was clear on Red's face. His eye where squinted and his lips were turn up in a snarl, cigar barely hanging on,  
"You're not cute, you know that?"  
-  
After several minutes of persuading, with promises of future gifts of Cuban cigars, *cough* stolen Cuban Cigars *cough*, you were finally able to get Hellboy into the frilly apron that, surprisingly, fit him...barely.  
"Alright you can stop with the gigglin'."  
You were holding onto your gut with one arm while pulling out ingredients with the other, unable to stop the river of snorts and laughter that left you gasping for air.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You just-"  
You looked over your should just as you grabbed the last of the supplies that were needed,  
"LOOK SO PITIFUL!"  
Another rain of laughter erupted from your throat as hands covered your eyes while you curled into a ball, trying to catch your breath.  
Hellboy was not amused. His tail flicked with agitation, hitting you with every other swing.  
"I'd kick your ass if you weren't savin' mine."  
Finally able to bring yourself together, after a couple of minutes of breathing exercises, the two of you were finally able to get started on the chocolate chip cookies.  
-  
Abe popped in to see what the two of you were doing about half-way through mixing the ingredients together.  
You offered him a warm smile when you noticed him curiously leaning in closer to get a better look over your's and Red's shoulder.  
"Aw, your bakings sweets, how delightful."  
A light hum emitted from you as your partner in crime nodded to his blue friend,  
"Yeah, Liz's goin' though another cravin'."  
As he spoke, Red turned around to face Abe before relaxing against the counter, taking out his cigar to put it out in the sink next to them. One of Abe's hands flew to cover his mouth as an amused grunt escaped him from seeing Hellboy in such attire.  
"Don't you start too!"  
He threatened as a scowl etched its way onto Red's face.  
Abe held his hands up before walking out of the kitchen, not wanting to start a tantrum that would last for who knows how long.  
"Do let me know when they are finished, It would be wonderful to taste your baking."  
"Will do bud!"  
You were able to throw over your shoulder before Abe could leave.  
-  
After a hour or so of working with Red, and finding yourselves being covered head-to-toe with flour, the cookies were finally done. Picking out the best out of the batch, you made a wonderful display for Hellboy to take to Liz, which you where quite proud of. Before he could step out with the tray in hand, Hellboy snatched you up under his arm in a side hug.  
"Thanks kid, this means a lot to me."  
He spoke with honesty, a small grin crossed his lips as he let you go and saluted you off.  
"Time to see what she thinks, and remember-"  
He called as he was halfway down the hall, and you knew what he was going to mention.  
"I know I know! Don't forget about the cigars!"  
You rolled your eyes as well as shaking your head slightly while you wiped the flour and other substances from your hands.  
"The things I do for them."


End file.
